Mentality of a Teenage Superhero
by Aloysha aka Solis
Summary: Robin is having problems. Between Slade and old friends, he is losing his mind. SLASH, Non-con, and other bad things.
1. The Watcher

Mentality of a Teenage Superhero

I own Teen Titans like I'm the president. And, since I'm Canadian…

Author: Aloysha AKA Soli, with timely from Shin. (Yes, you're going to hell.)

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Uhm. They're a surprise?

Warnings: rape/shota/yaoi/and other assorted nasties. Hopefully anyway.

Notes: (Aloysha) Uhhhhhhh. Bored Gay Boys + Too much Free Time Hell-bound gay boys.

(Shin) We are sooo going to hell.

Summery: Robin is having problems. Between Slade and old friends, he is losing his mind.

* * *

Chapter One

The Watcher

* * *

Robin checked to make sure the lock on his quarters was on then walked towards the bathroom. The shower was already on and warm mist was already billowing out. He stripped off his uniform quickly, exposing more expanses of pale, but scarred, skin with each passing second.

He watched, tongue darting out to wet chapped lips, as the teen carefully folded and placed his uniform on the back of the toilet. The teen was terribly predictable this way; the same time everyday, the same actions…always the same.

Clockwork.

It made watching him that much easier.

He left the mask on, same as always, and he had to confess he kind of liked it. The air of mystery it provided, keeping the identity hidden and forbidden even in these seemingly vulnerable moments.

He stepped under the spray, hair immediately being matted down to his skull under the force, and turned so his back was to him. Bruises and marks from fights danced over his skin while carefully toned muscles stretched and rippled beneath, shifting with each move he made. Black hair clung to his skin and small rivers of water centered there, trailing down his back to the smooth curve of his ass.

He turned then, stretching for the bottle of shampoo. Pale pink nipples stood out against his chest, which was just as carefully sculpted from years of constant training under his mentor. His lips twisted at the thought.

It really wasn't fair. Batman got to keep this little treasure under his wing and probably couldn't begin to appreciate what he'd help create.

Robin was perfection. Quick witted, strong in mind, body, and spirit, loyal almost to a fault, and just reckless enough to always reach his goal. Most of them anyway. He was also stubborn and secretive, with a strange sort of darkness lurking behind that mask. That's why he got along so well with the girl, Raven. While their companies were optimists, seeking the bright spots, they both were content to linger amongst the grittier elements and seek out all that was wrong in the world.

Yes. There was more to him than met the eye.

Not that what met the eye was at all unappealing.

Indeed he let his eyes travel over the lean form, feeling a familiar heat begin to coil in body. It was so easy to picture that body twisted in both pain and pleasure, taking on positions most people wouldn't be able to even consider seriously, let alone manage. But he knew this boy would. Robin wouldn't break or bleed easily.

Which was half the fun of course.

He could rake his nails down seemingly sensitive skin; press down until he drew blood and he knew the teen's stubborn streak wouldn't allow so much as a wince. He wouldn't cry out or scream or beg, no…the game would lie in trying to force him to the edge and shatter him.

Not that his interest laid totally with destroying the teen. No, that would pointless. He wouldn't serve any purpose if he were nothing but a broken puppet… He wanted him alive and kicking, just…his. He wanted to own him; for he was truly the most…exotic and forbidden thing he'd ever laid eyes upon.

And so, like all things with a 'do not touch' sign on them he had to own him thoroughly. He'd wear him down bit by bit until his walls crumbled and all he had to do was pick up the pieces and craft them in any fashion he pleased.

Robin would be his.

He smiled for a moment, pleased with this thought, when Robin did something…unexpected. He should have been done by now, as he usually was. The routine… there was a routine. Never faltering never shaking… He liked that.

He liked things to be in order.

So when Robin let out a sigh and put one hand flat against the clear glass of the shower wall while moving the other up to rake through his hair he found himself going rigid in surprise. The hand started down, hovering for a moment above hardened nipples. Then the right one was taken between two fingers, pinched hard enough to make Robin gasp before biting down on his lower lip.

This was…different.

He watched as the nub was pinched and rolled between Robin's fingers. The young hero's face took on a pink tinge he could hear how his breathing changed, no longer slow and even but almost erratic. His penis began to grow hard, lengthening slowly.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, as if grimacing, then allowed his hand to slide down over the flat plane on his stomach, lingering above the dark patch of curls, before gripping his cock. They groaned in tandem, him quietly so as to go unnoticed by the hero.

Not that Robin seemed to be paying anything except himself any mind now.

He leaned against the shower wall and, with slow jerky strokes, began to touch himself. He could see his breath coming out and fogging up the glass and couldn't help but imagine seeing this and knowing he was being seen, instead of lurking out of sight.

He could just imagine the look of shame on Robin's face as he forced him to touch himself like this, how sick and dirty he would feel bringing himself to completion under the watchful gaze of the man he considered his greatest enemy.

He shivered at the image. Soon Robin would be his. Very soon. Until then he'd be content to watch this little unexpected show.

He watched, fighting to keep his own breathing even and urges suppressed. Now, more than ever, he wanted nothing more than to claim his hard earned prize and put it to good use. Perhaps having that mouth do something other than spit sarcastic remarks for a change and instead handle how the teen had, unknowingly, caused his body to react to him.

He licked his lips again, this time letting an image of Robin on his knees with his mouth wrapped around his cock flitter through his mind.

Robin's breath hitched and, with a muffled cry, he came. Cum splattered the glass and his hand for a moment while Robin went stock still, lips moving silently while his chest heaved.

While there was no sound made, Slade knew what he was saying. He was, after all, a man of many talents.

"Speedy."

He bit back a growl.

Speedy. He knew of the other teen, some archer with high tech arrows who worked under Green Arrow. Hardly worth the time to learn anything beyond that or, more importantly, a role in any of his Robin's fantasies.

He wouldn't stand for this.


	2. Greetings

Disclaimer: You think I own Teen Titans? Well your wrong. And stupid. And perverted, just for looking at this fic...what the hell are you doing reading this anyway? Christ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter Two  
Greetings  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin let out a breath then pushed off of the wall, lingering under the now lukewarm water of the shower to let all evidence of his previous activities be washed away. He stepped out, grabbing a towel, and headed back into his room.

He shouldn't have done that. Well…he wouldn't go that far. He shouldn't have done that while thinking about Speedy. Shouldn't have been thinking of another guy in general. Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course, he just…wasn't.

He liked Starfire after all.

More or less.

He sighed and pulled off the wet mask before pulling open his closet to pull out another uniform. There was something wrong with him, obviously. He needed to…do…something…that didn't involve thinking about Speedy or how well they got along or how he was one of the few people to ever actually offer him a challenge or that he was legitimately intelligent or how much they had in common or…

Any of that stuff.

Because such things only led to places he didn't want to be.

_Titan Alert._

Robin sighed, eyes rolling heavenward, before grabbing a mask from the closet and turning to run towards the common area, where the others would most likely be waiting. He was grateful for the distraction in reality, the longer he had to sit around the more he thought about things he shouldn't be thinking about.

Just as he'd expected the other Titans were waiting for him. Starfire was hovering above Beast Boy and both looked as cheerful as ever. Cyborg looked slightly serious and Raven just looked annoyed. Or as annoyed as Raven could look about things anyway.

"Mumbo Jumbo escaped from prison." Cyborg said without even waiting for him to ask. "Apparently he vanished and then pulled himself out of a guard's hat sometime today."

Robin put a hand over his eyes. "You have to be kidding me."

"I wish."

Raven's lips twitched into a strange half-smile. "Don't look so unhappy. This should be good for a few laughs."

Everyone stared at the girl, who just smiled again before floating off in the general direction of the garage. Finally Beast Boy coughed.

"She is so weird."

Robin was inclined to agree but found he didn't mind. He and Raven were…connected in a way; there was no denying that. He was drawn to her in a way, something about the sarcastic darkness inside of her reminded him of his own life. Everything was shrouded in the shadow of the Batcave and no matter how much garish yellow he wore he'd never be more than another one of Batman's shadows.

Not that he was bothered by that or anything.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In true villain form Mumbo had, instead of taking his newfound freedom and running like hell, decided to rob a bank. Why they could never just run away when they got loose was something Robin would never understand.

He supposed they liked being in jail all the time or getting their behinds kicked by a bunch of teenagers or something as equally pathetic.

Still, this didn't surprise him in the least. It was just…the way things worked. Some kind of strange cycle. It was predictable and easy and never changed and thus it was good. Robin liked it when things made sense and were in order. He wasn't really a fan of surprises or being out of control.

So when they showed up at the bank only to find Mumbo dodging whizzing arrows and balls of water like his life depended on it, and maybe it did, he was…surprised. Even more so when he looked up and saw Speedy, bow aimed expertly, and Aqualad poised on top of a car and laughing.

Robin didn't like being surprised. And he was kind of against tormenting the bad guys, no matter how annoying they tended to be. (And Mumbo was damn annoying…) So, after telling Raven to collect the whimpering magician before he actually got hurt, he approached the other two. He knew his anger must have shown on his face because Starfire whimpered and veered off closer to Cyborg.

She was sensitive to the moods of others…at least the darker moods, even more so than Raven was at times. Robin usually went out of his way to stay under control when he was around her. She was just so…innocent sometimes.

Robin couldn't begin to remember being innocent.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Speedy and Aqualad got over their amusement at Mumbo's plight very quickly after than and exchanged a long look while Robin pretended that it didn't bother him and that he didn't want to smash Aqualad's annoyingly attractive face into something hard.

"Sorry." Aqualad said finally while scratching the back of his neck. "We may have gotten a tiny carried away there."

"A tiny carried away?" Robin wasn't shouting but only because he just wasn't that kind of guy. He didn't shout unless things were really just going haywire. While this was an annoying moment it wasn't worthy of losing his temper.

Sure he was really damn pissed off but he couldn't show it.

He was the leader. He had to put forth a calm and cool exterior and getting pissed off every time one of them stepped a toe out of line wasn't going to help him keep that image. He mentally counted backwards from ten then sighed.

"That's not how we do things. You two should know that already."

Speedy smirked at him and Robin swallowed against the sudden thickness in his throat. "I don't know Robbie, how would we know something like that? I mean, without your infinite wisdom and guidance we have nothing to fall back on except our own attempt at amusement."

"Then you should join us at the Tower." The words came bursting from Robin's mouth before he could stop them. This was the problem with Speedy, he always made him falter and do things he wouldn't normally do, and he was always smirking like he owned the damn world and calling him by that stupid nickname and…well.

He wasn't playing fair.

Speedy blinked. "What?"

"You said that it's my lack of 'guidance' making you act like an idiot so I'm going to fix it. Stay at the tower and I'll teach you a thing or two."

Robin wanted to shout at himself, not only for making such an idiot proposal but also for the potential innuendo of what he was saying. And, since he in no way wanted to imply anything vaguely sexual about this, he had to choose his words more wisely.

Unless Speedy was…

No. No! Unless nothing!

Damn it. It was so hard to be in control around him. He just made Robin lose it.

Speedy and Aqualad exchanged another look, this time with the former smiling mildly. Robin looked away this time, not willing to acknowledge how strangely angry it made him that the two other heroes were, apparently, close friends.

Or…something like that.

And he wasn't thinking about what 'something like that' might entail. At least he wasn't admitting to thinking about it.

They hopped off of the car and headed towards the other Titans, leaving him to follow after them. Much against his will Robin find himself…checking out Speedy's ass.

He winced mentally, totally prepared to start yelling at himself.

After another quick look.

He groaned softly. He was so screwed.

It's over. The chapter anyway. Leave a review, they make us happy.


	3. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Teen Titans for I…am GOD! In my head at least.

00000000000000000  
Chapter Three  
Misunderstandings  
00000000000000000

Robin couldn't believe the words that were leaving Cyborg's mouth. He was tempted to smack the older teen with his staff just for daring to utter such…things.

The bastard…

"What?"

Cyborg seemed to miss the dangerous edge his voice took on but Speedy turned slightly from where he and Beast Boy had been playing a video game and arched an eyebrow. Robin silently thanked years of training from Batman in the art of keeping his emotions hidden otherwise he probably would have been blushing right about now.

"Sorry man, but we don't have any spare rooms set up just yet." Cyborg seemed perfectly oblivious to Robin's dismay, as he was too busy going over plans to renovate the tower and include some more rooms. "I never expected more than the five of us you know, that's why I gave us each our own wing. Poor planning I guess."

"Cy-"

"And BB already said Aqua could room with him and it's probably for the best. He has the only view of the bay that isn't littered with sharp pointing potentially Aqualad crushing rocks."

"Which is always a plus." Aqualad added. "I need to return to the water every few hours and a window would be easiest late at night so I don't set any alarms off."

"Yeah, but-"

"And I sleep on a metal slab plus I can't risk anyone fooling with my equipment." A glare at Beast Boy here. The youngest Titian just smiled widely, undaunted by the dirty look. "The girls are out and so Speedy has to room with you. It'll be a week, tops."

"Yeah Robbie, a week." Speedy shot him a wide mocking grin. "It'll be like I'm not even there and, when it's over, you can back to your sulky broody privacy."

Robin's eye twitched. "I am not broody or sulky!"

Speedy snorted before turning around and facing the TV. "Whatever you say Robbie. Just don't go forgetting whose idea this was. Me and Aqua didn't ask you to make us move in."

Robin glared so hard at the back of the other teen head that if he'd been gifted with any kind of heat vision Speedy would be a smoldering pile of ash. Cyborg, who watched the display with half-interest, was actually a little surprised the archer wasn't struck dead through sheer force of Robin's will.

Finally Robin seemed to just…explode. (Really, there was a little wisp of smoke leaving the top of his head. Cyborg waved at it absently.) Then he growled and turned before stalking away. He went through the large double doors and vanished into the darkness of the hallway.

Speedy snorted as he watched the other teen sulk off. He knew that if he was going to get Robin to notice him as more than a friend and occasional rival he had to stop being such an asshole, but sometimes the other guy was just…too damn easy.

"Is he always that moody?"

Starfire frowned thoughtfully. "Robin is not…moody. He is simply very protective of his things."

Speedy rolled his eyes before handing his control over to Aqualad and standing up. He stretched for a moment then headed off after Robin. He had it in his mind to apologize but knew he'd probably just end up starting another spat.

He couldn't help but think this was some kind of equivalent to pulling a girl's pigtails in school.

Tracking down Robin's room was fairly easy. He just had to follow the annoyed muttering; it was better than having a map. For a guy trained by Batman he could pretty obvious when he wanted to be. …Really, that was probably exactly what it was. Robin obviously wanted him to know where he was going otherwise he'd leave Speedy to wander around the tower aimlessly for a few hours.

He stepped into the room to find the room so immaculate it was almost painful to look at. Well, save the closet area, which had shoes and utility belts strewn around it. Robin was on his hands and knees, pawing through the closet.

Speedy came to an abrupt halt in his progress, blinking owlishly.

Umm…okay.

He knew he really shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Robin's body…or, at the risk of being brutally honest, his ass. Anyone else probably would have looked ridiculous with their butt in the air like that but Robin just looked…really…enticing.

Speedy swallowed then looked away, willing his body to regain to his control and praying that he didn't get a boner in front of Robin because that would be embarrassing and incredibly difficult to explain and he didn't even want to attempt to

Speedy's thoughts trailed off when a blue shoebox came flying over Robin's shoulder, hit the carpeted floor and bounced before falling onto its side and opening up. What looked like newspaper clippings tumbled out and Speedy couldn't help but be a little bit confused. Robin didn't strike him as the sort to have something so…disorganized in his bedroom.

Though, for all Speedy knew they were in alphabetical order or something. He found that it wouldn't surprise him if they were, because Robin was strangely compulsive like that.

He bent down and set the box upright while picking up some of the clippings that had tumbled out. A quick skim showed that most dealt with Bruce Wayne in some way but more importantly they all mentioned Bruce Wayne's ward, Dick Grayson. Some looked to be from a school newspaper, if the less than stellar grammar was any indication, and talked about his involvement on the track team, swim team, and some other random things.

Speedy arched an eyebrow thoughtfully. "So, you like…really think about Dick a lot don't you?"

Robin went rigid and turned around slowly, a blush flaming up his cheeks. "What did you say?" His voice cracked and rose to an unusually high pitch. Speedy blinked at him.

Oh-kay. Maybe he wasn't supposed to see this box. He pushed it away then straightened up, trying to think of a way to smooth this over as quickly as possible.

"I mean…not…that you think about Dick it was just the box and Dick and I didn't know you would get all bent out of shape but you practically threw it in my face."

Robin blinked and looked mildly confused before letting his eyes dart over to the shoebox he'd pushed to the side. The blush came back, even darker this time, before he darted forward, scoped it up, and threw it into the closet. Speedy could tell things were only starting to get worse and that his aimless stuttering wasn't getting them anywhere, at all.

"Look, man, it's cool if you like some guy, I'm not gonna get weird. Besides, a speedo can be flattering on some people." Robin made a noise like a choke and Speedy knew, he just knew that he shouldn't have said that either.

Maybe he should just stop talking.

Robin took a step forward and Speedy jumped back, nearly tripping over his own feet and hitting the ground. Robin grabbed his bag, threw that into the closet as well, and then began to storm out of the room. Speedy hesitated for a second before reaching out and grabbing the other teen by the wrist and yanking him back far enough to wrap an arm around his waist.

"Look, don't go storming out Robbie, I didn't mean anything by it."

He barely had a chance to register Robin's fist before it smashed into his nose. He stumbled again and this time he did fall to the ground. He reached up to clutch his now bleeding nose and looked up at Robin is surprise. Had he really just hit him?

Sure, Robin was certifiable but he wasn't normally violent for no reason. At least Speedy didn't think he was violent for no reason. He had to confess he didn't know Robin all that well or anything. The leader of the Titans was staring at him, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't touch me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please. They make us happy. Usually.

And it's not that we wonder why you're reading, it was just a joke. All of our disclaimers are like that.


	4. Gone

Disclaimer: Still don't own. If you haven't figured that out yet, mayhaps you shouldn't be here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

Gone

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And then he was gone. Just like that. Gone. Apparently he got lessons on vanishing from Batman or something. Speedy sat there, holding his nose for a moment, when everything that happened finally sunk in. He scowled and rose to his feet.

That goddamn bird-brained fucking…circus freak! Speedy didn't care how cute that asshole was, he was so kicking his ass next time he saw him.

Speedy had barely gotten out of the room before more or less running into Aqualad. He glowered up at the taller teen who just blinked at him in obvious confusion before reaching up and pulling his hand away from his nose. He winced sympathetically.

"Dude. What the hell happened?"

"Robin punched me. Make a mental note for me, he does not like being touched."

Aqualad arched an eyebrow. "That's going to be a problem."

"Thank you, oh master of the fucking obvious." Speedy reached up, pushing his mask up some, and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Aqualad just stood next to him, watching him with his usual impassive expression. Finally: "Maybe this was a bad idea. Why good is joining the Titans if Robin is just going to kick my ass the entire time?"

"Don't say that." Aqualad looked nervous all of a sudden. "I'm sure it'll all work in the end. This was a great idea, just wait."

Speedy stared up at the Atlantian for a moment before remarking, in a very careful deadpan tone, "Beast Boy must be going for it then."

Aqualad coughed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Beast Boy must be falling for your 'limitless charms' if you're so intent on following this through." Speedy glared then started walking down the hallway, trying very hard to keep himself from throwing some kind of hissy fit. "I don't believe this. BB is falling for your act and I get punched in the nose for trying to start conversation."

"It's not an act-"

"Bullshit. You're playing nice guy and you just want into his pants." Aqualad was strangely silent after that. Speedy reasoned that the silence was because he was right. "And he's falling for it. That naïve little…this is so lame."

"Speedy-"

"I don't understand. We have stuff in common, he's probably the only person I know who understands when I talk about how I build my arrows, he's funny when he isn't being a whiny bitch, I'm always funny, and I know I look good!"

"Roy!"

"Guys fall at my feet back home. But oh no, not the Great Boy Wonder. I should-"

Speedy was stunned into silence when a tidal wave roared down the hallway and crashed into him. He fell over, coughing up water. Aqualad stepped over him and nudged him with his toe before sighing.

"Done now?"

"I'm wet." Speedy announced. He sat up, waving absently at a fly that zoomed around his head for a moment.

"Really?" Aqualad said, sarcasm thick, before reaching down and hauling him up to his feet. "I am not putting on an act. I like Beast Boy, a lot, and I don't just want into his pants. I wouldn't object, if the opportunity was to arise, of course, but I am not that kind of guy. If you are then maybe you deserve to be punched in the nose."

Speedy frowned and touched his nose gingerly. "No. It hurt."

"Probably Robin's intention." Aqualad was really good at the whole 'sarcastic bastard' think Speedy observed, especially for a guy who lived under water and everything. The fly Speedy had noticed before sat on Aqualad's shoulder. He considered saying something but decided against it. At least it wasn't bothering him anymore

He really didn't like insects.

"No, it really hurt. And I don't just want into his pants. Mostly. But not just."

Aqualad made a face. Speedy shrugged. He couldn't help it. He blamed teenage hormones. The taller teen looked like he was going to say something else when the fly on his shoulder took off. Aqualad turned slightly, just noticing the bug. It looped around his head then headed down the hall. It made a sharp right and Speedy couldn't help but marvel at how the thing seemed to know exactly where it was going.

He turned to Aqualad, to resume their conversation, to find his friend had…vanished. He cursed.

Why did everyone keep doing that!

He sighed; putting a hand to his head, then headed in the general direction of where he hoped Aqualad had gone off to. Sometimes that guy was just really…fucking out there. Saying that Speedy didn't get him would have been putting it very lightly.

He was wandering past an open door when the lights in the room started flashing red. He blinked then poked his head in warily. Red flashing lights were never a good sign. In fact…they usually lead to incredibly bad things.

"Titans, this is Robin, I'm being attacked!"

Speedy looked around, momentarily confused, before centering on a little voice box on a computer console. In fact, if he had to go out on a limb, he'd say this was the main control room for the tower and obviously Robin was being attacked somewhere and needed some assistance.

He looked down at the communicator on his belt, wondering why that wasn't beeping too.

Whatever. He leaned onto the counsel, trying to figure out how to get that message to everyone else. After all, it would suck if Robin died or something. His hand brushed over a button and he looked down, catching 'AUTO' in big bold black letters. Deciding that looked promising he pushed it.

Things went silent for a moment and then the room was plunged into darkness.

AUTOMATIC TOWER LOCKDOWN, 30 SECONDS.

Speedy twitched. Shit.

(Scene change. Cue a row of Robins in short skirts doing the can-can.)

Robin had left the tower on the R-cycle, more annoyed with himself than with Speedy. He'd freaked out very nicely when Speedy had asked him what turned out to be a perfectly innocent question because…because….

He didn't even know. He didn't have the faintest idea what the hell he was doing or feeling. He liked to think he was a little bit beyond the typical teenage angst but maybe he wasn't.

He blamed all of these thoughts for what happened next.

The ground beneath the wheels of his bike more or less exploded in a shower of pavement pieces and dust, and he was thrown back onto the street. He hit hard and tried to roll with the force to avoid being hurt too badly. He pushed himself up once he came to a halt, wincing at the sharp bites of pain where he'd been scrapped up.

For some strange reason he wasn't surprised to see Jinx standing on the other side of the divide she'd just created, smirking as her hands glowed with purple energy. What Cyborg could possible see in her was beyond him.

He reached for his bo staff and extended it. He stood, thinking he just charge her head on and try to avoid her magic when he felt a tug on his staff. He tightened his grip while looking up in the direction his staff was trying to escape to. Gizmo was hovering above him with a large…magnet it looked like aimed at him.

His staff gave another pull and slipped form his grasp. He growled and started to read for one of his belt again when hexbomb struck him in the shoulder. His entire arm went numb from the shoulder down.

Christ he hated magic.

"You better give it up Birdbrain." Gizmo called towards him. "It's the three of us against you and just because Slade wants you alive doesn't mean we can't rough you up."

Robin sneered at them, considering his options. Arm was numb, staff was gone, Mammoth was probably hiding out somewhere, and Jinx looked ready to throw another bomb if he moved. Odds not in his favor.

So he ran. He ducked down a conveniently placed alley, avoiding both Jinx's bombs and Gizmo's explosives. He used his working arm to pull out his communicator and flipped it open. He would call the Titans and then keep those three running around until they showed up.

Or until his arm was no longer numb. Whichever came first.

"Titans, this is Robin, I'm being attacked."

He would have expected a response only he was grabbed by the figure he'd mistaken for the back of the alley. He'd been prepared to jump it, but having it grab him…different story.

He only needed to smell what seemed to be sweaty fur to know Mammoth had him. The beast-like teen smiled unpleasantly before pulling Robin close and literally squeezing the air out of him.

He gasped, feeling his ribs start to shift and grind against each other before wiggling. He could feel panic starting to well up, Mammoth was entirely too big, too hot, too…too close. Touching him. Crushing him. Images were blurring in his head and Mammoth wasn't Mammoth anymore.

The logical part of his brain sighed and smacked him, trying to point out in a less than helpful manner than he was panicking.

He took a swing and managed to catch Mammoth in one of his tree-trunk like legs. Robin was pretty sure it hurt him more than it did his captor.

The logical part of his brain sighed. Never mind.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, a familiar confident stride, and before he could really register who it was something sharp pinched him in the back of the neck. He winced then, dimly, realized the world was going black around him.

That couldn't be good.


End file.
